


Week two: Designated Driver

by pairatime



Series: Jake's College AU [3]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: College, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: One of his roommates is drunk so Jake picks up him, and Mike realizes something about the Jag
Series: Jake's College AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/294458
Kudos: 7





	Week two: Designated Driver

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I wrote more, no idea if what will happen again.

_My name is Jake Berenson and I’m the responsible one. The one trying to make sure everyone is okay, safe. But it doesn’t seem to matter if I’m leading my friends into battle against an alien empire or making sure my roommate has a designated driver at two in the morning…_

“Man frosh, what the heck are you doing here?” Mike asked with a slur, trying to stand up when he spotted Jake coming across the parking lot, only to fall right back down onto the curb.

Jake shook his head, glancing toward the bar behind his roommate, “Just how much did they serve you. They have your keys?” he asked pointing at the bar.

“Na no keys. I didn’t drive. I came with a couple of my brothers but they left with this pair of sisters…man they were hot,” Mike explained slowly, frowning as he tried to use his hands to describe the women but it just looked as if he was flailing his hands about.

“So the sisters counted more than a brother?” Jake asked as he said down next to Mike.

“They were smoking hot. I don’t. I would have done the same if I didn’t want Mary. Speaking of Mary, she’s the one I called. Not you,” Mike pouted.

“Well Mary has a paper due in the morning and didn’t want to, what were her words. Yes right, _cart your dunk ass across campus when he can walk_ ,” Jake told Mike with a grin, “The report has her a bit stressed.”

“Well fine. I’ll just walk then,” Mike said standing up. And while he was able to stand up, the moment he took a step he started wobbling and would have fallen over if not for Jake.

“I don’t think so Mike,” Jake said, pulling Mike’s arm over his shoulder, “It might only be across campus but right now the parking lot is going to be hard enough. I’m driving you home,” the former leader of the Animorphs explained, half walking half dragging Mike toward his car.

Until the junior realized where they were heading and then he was the one half dragging Jake toward the Jag. “Man if I get to ride in this I’ll get drunk more often,” Mike stated, as he all but fell against the car, slowly stroking it.

“Are you petting…Just get in,” Jake ordered as he opened the door and helped Mike in before getting in himself, “Next time I give you a ride you’re going to be sober so you’ll remember it. Otherwise what’s the point.”

“Next time? I get a next time. Cool,” Mike said rocking his head then stopped, “Not cool. Why did I drink so much,” he asked as he rolled down the window stuck his head out into the open air. “I hate this part of being drunk.”

“No idea why you put yourself through it,” Jake said with a smile as he pulled out of the parking lot and slowly made his way around campus to their dorm building as he slowly rubbed Mike’s back with one hand as the other guy relaxed half in half out of the car. “But we’re almost home and you can sleep it off.”

“Home, Mary?” Mike said as he slide back into the car. “Did you know- that she- that is we-went to my brother’s wedding? Together. Like a couple? And my house’s formal last spring? God she looked so beautiful,” Mike rambled, his words slow and broken.

“No I didn’t know that,” Jake answered as he slide the Jag back into it’s parking space. “Sounds serious?”

“I thought…” Mike let out a sigh, “Then you show up with your Jag and more money than god I mean you have a Jag and in the upper-class dorms as a frosh. What does your family do? I got to know?” Mike asks as he turned toward Jake. “They like inventors, in construction, win the lotto, I’ve got to know bro?

Shaking his head Jake couldn’t stop the dark snicker as his head hit the stirring wheel, “The lotto? With my family’s luck?” Jake said bitterly as he turned to all but glare at Mike for a moment before turning away and getting out of the car.

Mike frowned as he twisted his neck to track Jake path as he headed behind the jab, and in the opposite direction of their dorms. “Dude lighten up,” he said under his breath as he turned to face forward, freezing for a few minutes to let the world, and his stomach, stop spinning on him. When he started getting up he stopped and paused again when he saw the center dash, and the animal outline that looks different, wrong. “Fuck, it’s custom. He’s got a jag and it’s custom. The movie-just fuck,” Mike complains as he got out and made his way, very slowly, in the direction Jake went.

“Go inside and sleep it off,” Jake calls a minute or so later while Mike rest against one of the trash cans near the benches that line the pathway connecting the dorms to the main campus.

Doing the opposite Mike slowly walked the rest of the way to the bench where Jake was sitting before taking a seat himself and taking a few deep breaths before turning to look at Jake, and just kept looking.

“Mary’s inside. She might even be done with her paper now,” Jake said as he starred off into the night sky above them.

“Your jag is custom,” Mike said bluntly, still looking, studying, Jake.

“What?” Jake asked in surprise as he turn towards Mike.

“Cars are one of my things,” Mike starts.

“I’ve noticed,” Jake points out with a half-smile.

“Yeah,” Mike agrees. “But it means I know what the jag logo looks like, even drunk. And your dash doesn’t have that.”

Mike paused for a long moment as Jake nodded before leaned back against the bench and starred back up at the sky again.

“You’re name is Jake,” Mike said before he started giggling, “Damn man that’s even how you introduced yourself. How did none of us get it,” Mike added as she shook his head.

“I’m pretty sure that Crystal knew the moment we met,” Jake said as he glanced toward Mike. “As for how the rest of you didn’t realize right away,” Jake just shrugged, “I don’t know, but I was glad.

They were both silent for a few minutes until Mike spoke again, “Sorry about always going on about your family,” he said as he watched Jake, looking away a few moments later when the younger guy didn’t respond. “I’m just going to head back, yeah,” Mike announced as he stood and started walking back, stumbling into the trash can and tumbling into the cement sidewalk, “crap,” he complained as he push himself up, very slowly.

Rolling his eyes Jake walked over and offered his hand, “lets get you inside before you hurt yourself. Mary is probably wondering where you are,” he commented as Mike leaned on him to stand up.

“I could walk on my own,” Mike countered, while making no move to break away from Jake, “just really slowly. And I want Mary,” he added with a frown, “but first I think we need to get back to the trash can,” he said quickly as he rushed toward it.

_I’m always trying to save people, it’s what I do, even after what I’ve always done that hasn’t changed I guess. Maybe it never will, not after leading the Animorphs anyways. And more people know about that, half my roommates now and…I don’t mind. Maybe everyone finding out won’t be so bad after all._


End file.
